Winter Squash
:For more uses, see Squash (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 2 |health = 6 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |ability = When a Zombie becomes frozen, destroy that Zombie. |class = Smarty |tribe = Squash Plant |flavor text = "My complexion is more of a summer."|box title = Winter Squash}} Winter Squash is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 2 /6 . It does not have any traits, and its ability instantly destroys a zombie that receives the [[Card#Freeze|'Freeze']] effect. Origins It is based on the plant in real life with the same name. Its appearance is based on the plant from Plants vs. Zombies with a similar appearance, and also a pun on "winter," referring to its ice blue color, icicles, earmuffs, and shivering motions, which are commonly associated with winter. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Squash Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When a Zombie becomes frozen, destroy that Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description "My complexion is more of a summer." Update history Update 1.2.11 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Rare *Replaced Carrotillery in the Ally Pack. Update 1.4.14 *Animation change: Winter Squash now blows ice shards at the frozen zombie, compared to simply breathing at it before. Strategies With Winter Squash is a very useful plant, most of it due to its useful ability. It is one of the key plants in a Freeze deck, as it instantly destroys any zombie regardless of stats, as long as it gets frozen. This allows you to easily deal with any threat, as even one spells doom to a powerful threat. is another example of such a card, as Winter Melon's Splash Damage trait allows it to freeze up to 3 zombies per attack, instantly destroying all of them. Even if you only consider its stats, it is still a good plant. It has 6 health, which lets it survive a hit or two from most zombies. This allows it to destroy many zombies, as well as fighting back itself, before going down for a few turns. However, without any freezing cards, it is much less useful, so remember that. Against Combined with its high health and its ability, Winter Squash is annoying and dangerous at the same time. It can wreck a lot of havoc, especially if your opponent is running a Freeze 'deck. However, it is not invincible and has quite a lot of counters. Playing [[Card#Deadly|'Deadly]] zombies is one of them, as they instantly destroy Winter Squash in one attack. Since it has 2 strength, Rolling Stone is also a good one to use against it, and as a last resort, you can play Locust Swarm to instantly destroy it. Gallery Winter_Squash_stats.png|Winter Squash's statistics HD Winter Squash.png|HD Winter Squash WinterScard.png|Card Earning Winter Squash.png|The player earning Winter Squash after completing 's 8th Hero Quest Blinking_Winter_Squash.jpeg|Winter Squash blinking WSEAttack.png|Winter Squash attacking WSEffect.png|Winter Squash destroying a frozen Pied Piper WSEEffect2.png|Winter Squash destroying a frozen Dog Walker Frozen_Winter_Squash.jpeg|Frozen Winter Squash Fertilizer Premium Pack New.png|Winter Squash on the advertisement for the Fertilizer Premium Pack Night Cap pack.png|Winter Squash on Nightcap's Premium Pack RollingStoneDestroyingWinterSquash.jpg|Rolling Stone being used on Winter Squash ShrunkenWinterSquash.jpg|Winter Squash shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower FBKernelValkyrieJollyWinter.png|Winter Squash on the Feastivus Bundle WinterSquashCardImage.png|Winter Squash's card image Old Winter Squash.png|Winter Squash's statistics Winter_Squash_silhouette.jpeg|Winter Squash's silhouette Receiving_Winter_Squash.jpeg|The player receiving Winter Squash from a Premium Pack Rose Ally Pack.jpg|Winter Squash on the advertisement for the Ally Pack FertilizerPremPack.png|Winter Squash for the advertisement for the Fertilizer Premium Pack Winter Squash silhouette.png|Winter Squash's silhouette Receiving Winter Squash.png|The player receiving Winter Squash from a Premium Pack Trivia *It is one of two plants to have the word "winter" in its name, the other being Winter Melon. **Unlike Winter Melon, however, Winter Squash does not freeze zombies, but destroys frozen ones instead. *It is one of the three plant cards with the ability to destroy zombies that is not in the Solar class, the others being Shamrocket and . **Out of the three, Winter Squash is the only one that isn't in the Guardian class. **It is the only one out of the three that isn't a trick. *Unlike , Winter Squash doesn't squash zombies, but attacks like all other plant fighters do. Category:Squash cards Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants